1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a dispensing valve for sanitary engineering and in particular to a valve disk arrangement for use in such dispensing valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disk valves such as one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,869 are fabricated from highly abrasion and wear-resistant materials such as, for instance, hard metals or oxide ceramics and provide a very long service life with virtually no maintenance.
However, one disadvantage of such valves is that the angle of rotation of the handle is very small. Typically, the angle of rotation from the closed position to the fully open position is approximately 90.degree.. With a valve of this kind, it is extremely difficult to regulate the through-flow volume with precision.